Things Not To Take Pictures Of
by L i s a . F r a n k
Summary: On a list of things not to take pictures of Raphael knew sexy snap shots of his oldest brother would be the first thing. He however, decides to do it anyway. But how did he even get to this point? And what would happen if his fearless leader ever found his secret digital stash? [RXL]


**1\. The Shell-Cell 2.0**

* * *

The shell-cell was nothing more than an easy to use quick texting and phone call machine used in dire situations. It had no other options, short memory and most of the effort behind the device had gone into the outter shell design. It had been Michelangelo that had first suggested the upgrades. When Leonardo first heard he waved his hand about stating it was just an excuse to take stupid silly pictures and distract them from missions. This did nothing to Mikey's confidence and the ninja found his little brother arguing back. With vigour Leonardo hadn't seen in a while he argued as to why it could be an asset: from taking pictures of suspicious locations, recording the voices of unknown or new thugs for future identification, video recording of activity that could possible incriminate those out of the turtles reach or just simply be reviewed more than once during Donatello's detective work. There were many important points pulled out of the hat and the more he spoke easier it was to sway each of his brothers. And sway his brothers he did one by one. For it held the best upgrade of all: making their lives as ninja crime fighters a little easier.

After many minutes discussing the new instalments the smartest of the four cracked his knuckles and disappeared along with everyone's cellular device. He added sensitive functioning cameras, voice recording programs, updated the storage systems, increased memory data, increased the map range of the implanted tracking device and of course made the screens a little bigger for navigational purposes. Other buttons were added to allow quick access to the camera and voice recorder as time in the streets of New York would not wait for no turtle.

Raphael had regretted being the first to back up his little brother the moment he saw the new and improved "Shell-Cell 2.0". Within the first week all his brothers had taken a liking to the improvements apart from Raphael. Every time he had to take a look at the god damn thing and navigate he grumbled and grouched like an irritated old man. It was annoying and unnecessary and he wanted nothing more than to chuck it at Michelangelo's thick skull. Sure he had a good laugh every now and then when he received humiliating criminal footage of one of his brother's mishaps. Sure it meant he got to take some ridiculous pictures of Casey when he'd had one too many past his limit. And sure, it was useful in the practical sense when out and about on patrol. Yet it simply wasn't enough for Raph to like it.

The thing was bulkier and took up to much space in his belt. He didn't know how to turn off the stupid vibration settings it was automatically set on. When he tried to navigate the blastered device it also ended in fits of rage because it failed to recognise his large mutant fingers. Many times Raphael had purposely "forgotten" the stupid electronic when out on patrol. And if there was one thing he hated more than that device it was Leo lecturing him when he found the phone littered around the lair afterwards.

For the first few months Raphael and his shell-cell had been the worst of enemies and no one had missed a moment of it. However, it was in the fourth month did Raphael's attitude towards it miraculously change. Suddenly he held it in high regards and more importantly: wouldn't let anyone near the bloody thing. Many a time had he stupidly forgotten it behind a cushion on the couch and many a time had he freaked out if anyone even tired to physically pick it up and hand it to him. He never opened it up near or next to anyone else and he only opened it up within their presence if it was absolutely necessary. He often said good things about it when Donatello inquired if he was still having problems and all complaints and grouching ceased. His strange protective and borderline obsessive behaviour regarding his phone had left all family and human friends rather suspicious.

But how did this change in attitude come to be? What kind of scenario had flipped Raphael's feelings towards the amazing and intelligent Shell-Cell 2.0 like a light switch? Now that was something Raphael could clearly and fondly recall.

In recent years many things had happened between him and Leo. Some were good and some were very bad. One argument had really put a number on the both of them. Words had cut deep and fists had bruised one another. At one point, though both couldn't remember who had done so first, weapons were drawn and flesh was slashed. What separated that moment from all the others was it hadn't been in the comfort of the lair and it hadn't been in the presence of family. Both had gone past logical thinking and once the first drop of blood was drawn no one retreated or thought twice about how far the fight could go. Both by the end had been badly abused and Leonardo had eventually gained the advantage. Halfway through a battle cry and a high angled diagonal slash he realised the true goal of his attack and purposely sabotaged it. The blade luckily scrapped the surface of his plastron and he jumped backwards in shock. Finally seeing the sights before him Leonardo wanted nothing more than to just run away from all this mess they'd caused. Yet when he turned to do so Raphael was so shaken he only saw what he could describe as red. He lunged forward at the fleeing turtle and put his sai to work. What had started this fight was no longer remembered. Despite his aggressive attacks his sibling managed to restrain him and put an end to the assault. What followed next was an onslaught of tears and realisation from both ninja. As Raphael was overwhelmed by his own rage and thoughts he let them flood out into the open. He had said things he had never thought he'd openly admit to and things he never really knew he'd felt before. It had been the rawest moment in their relationship.

From that experience onwards the two managed to talk to one another like normal mutant turtles. Leonardo had offered clarity, understanding and even brought up some of his deeper thoughts to the surface. The two had managed to renew and fix their brotherly bond but it had left Raphael feeling numb and exposed. His elder brother had given him so much comfort and physically cooed him like a baby in response to his brother's inner turmoil. It had left him feeling rather loved by Leo for the first time in as long as he could possibly remember.

And as time passed by and they fell back into their comfortable character traits Raph found himself getting angry at the stupid things Leo did and Leo backed away once again. It was clear that now such events had occured his feeings had changed completely. He wanted nothing more than his big brothers attention, love and praise. And as thoughts settled and feelings deepened and time speed up Raphael gained understanding of what he truly wanted from his brother: The closeness' and the loving from their time of comfort. He wanted to be snuggled and spoiled and laughed with and cooed and have stupid arguments that ended with two heated worked up bodies that needed attention.

But what has this amazing tale of self discovery have to do with the glorious and newfound love between Raphael and his cellular device? The answer is simple:

Master Splinter, in the 3rd day of the 4th month since the shell-cell upgrade, had decided to take leave for a few weeks and spend the colder days of the winter month in April's apartment. This had given the brothers some time to relax and lighten up for a few days without their serious sensei. Michelangelo had been planning the prank of the centaury for Donnie and had asked Raph to help out. His task was but simple: record the event from the couch in secret for humiliating and entertainment purposes. Of course, not wanting to get in the way of evil at work he compiled and set up shop near the TV screens in wait for the right moment, camera app ready whenever.

It had been the longest and funniest five seconds of his entire existence... or at least his existence since this morning. Donatello was not looking too happy, sprawled out on the floor, a sour expression close to that of hatred brewing on his face. Raphael let out a gruff roar of laughter as he ended the recording. Looking through the screen on his phone he could see Mikey double barrelling over in a fit of hysterics. His own hearty chuckles slowed down to a stop when he noticed someone else in the background. With quick nimble thumbs he zoomed in onto a leaf green face. Leonardo seemed to have also caught the act with his own eyes. He stood in the dojo doorway leaning on the frame with folded arms. The light behind softly glowed. He was trying in his best efforts not to laugh himself and instead had a sweet but silly looking grin plastered on his face. He shook his head lightly in Mikey's direction and turned his attention to the victim in pity.

The sight of his brother in such a sweet pose left his mouth dry and his heart thudding. Without any thought he switched from video to picture and pressed the button. The soft click of the camera was music to his ears and later on during that evening he found he couldn't stop himself from fondly gazing at it. It was rare they saw that kind of amusement in their robotic leader and he had no regrets in taking the secret image.

It was this one simple act that had changed Raphael's opinion on the shell-cell for good. However, it was also the start of a very bad and addictive habit. The hot-head from this point on was powerless to stop himself and took pictures of his beloved brother at any moment for his personal collection. No picture was the same and no picture was unflattering. Each one was a reminder that Leonardo was perfect in every single way. He had become a pioneer in the arts of secret photography. He knew when to take the picture and how to make sure it went on unnoticed by his target.

Within a month he had accumulated a massive collection that he was very proud and protective of. If any of his brothers found it, especially Leo, he was a goner for sure. So it was clear he'd need to protect the shell out of it. Unfortunately he had a nasty habit of forgetting where he left it. When anyone was in proximity to the object it set Raphael off in more ways the one. The idea of his taboo and affectionate digital shrine being discovered was as exciting as it was mortifying; especially when Raphael upped his camera game.

It had been a risky, bad decision. An impulsive moment that had left Raph sweating with fear. But it had been the perfect moment to do it: Donnie in his lab, Mikey on the couch, Raph at the kitchen table and Leo standing at his side. With clumsy hands Raphael had "accidently" spilt his bottle, the glass shattering on the floor. He went to rise out of his chair and grumbled an apology but Leo stopped him with a smile. Without further ado the eldest brother bent down to clear up the glass and continued their prior conversation. Raphael swallowed hard and whipped is phone out quicker than a sai. He'd managed to capture his first sexualised shot of his brother: Leonardo bent over, arse up in the air and tail lightly twitching out of habit. It had been hard to pay attention to their conversation afterwards and he wasted no time later on that evening busting a nut over the image.

He had initially felt bad about taking the more sexual picture but after the next few raunchy pics were taken his guilt was thrown out for excitement. As his collection built he used them to fuel his fantasies, both romantic and sexual. After all if he couldn't have his brother in reality why not within the depths of his mind pretend he could? The secret photo collection was a combination of fond loving memories and reminders of the tempting flesh that he could never really have.

But for now such thoughts were set aside. Currently he was too busy pushing himself further into his personal fantasy. With the shell-cell in one hand and his other shamelessly gliding over his cock he let out a heavy groan. He'd managed to get a sultry shower picture of his obsession, there first of its kind. He wore a calm and appreciative expression, eyes closed as his hand ran down the back of his thigh mid cleaning. Another churr bubbled up as he harshly thumbed his slit. As he squeezed and pressed and abused his aching erection he never once tore his eyes of the image. He wanted nothing more at the time then to slip up behind Leo the moment the others had left. Press up against him penis slipping between his ass and pressing up against the underside of his tail. Let his hands explore the scars on his plastron before slipping down to play with his dick.

Raphael came before he could even finish saying Leo's name.

The clean up afterward had been lazy and full of grumbles. It was still the middle of the day and he would be shortly expected to go out on the patrol he agreed to so sleep was out of the question. Foot ninja had been spotted in the surrounding sewers areas seemingly searching for some unknown reason. As a part of an agreement Raphael and Donatello were to search opposite parts of the sighting area while Michelangelo and Leo spent some time watching over the fort. Before setting out the hot-head headed down stairs and ate a protein bar by the TV screens. He munched it aggressively when Mikey attempted to jest at him and angrily slipped away. As he left for his patrol early Mikey noted that he'd forgotten his shell-cell down the side of the couch and left it there. He was not gonna risk getting beaten up on a good today like today!

Had Mikey risked the wrath of Raphael however, the rest of the evening would have been a lot less boring for both the hot-head and his dear Leonardo...

* * *

 _ **Author Notes ;;** This actually stemed from another one-shot idea revolving around the shell-cell and I ended up with more than one idea I couldn't not use. However this ended up longer than planned so i decided to split it into two chapters! Please feel free to leave a review its always appreciated! Hope you have enjoyed x_


End file.
